Memories of a Scream
by LadyJaneRedfern
Summary: With the help of a witch a lonely girl casts a spell to be the popular girl she has always wanted to be, only to be thrown into a world of darkness and death humans were never supposed to know about.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1  
  
When she told me she could change the world I believed her. All I wanted was to be popular, part of the in crowd instead of a boring loser. Nothing new, or so I thought, anyway.  
  
Then Diamond Abforth came into my life. It was nothing icky, if that's what it sounds like. Oh no, she was some cousin I'd never heard of before. My life was boring before she came along. I was just your typical ordinary person.  
  
No life, few friends, I wanted to be part of the fast crowd, the important people who mattered. I often had crazy little thoughts of running away, maybe faking my death, just to see how people would react, *if* they would.  
  
Then Diamond came and changed that forever. The crowd I so desperately wanted to be a part of were nothing like I had very imagined. Technically, I'm not supposed to tell anyone. But I can't just keep this all to myself.  
  
Someone has to know. Maybe sometime in the future someone will find this and understand what happened to me.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, by the way, your cousin will be coming to stay for a few days next week," my mother mentioned casually, before she hurried out the door to work.  
  
"Huh, what cousin?" I looked up from up my cereal bowl, confused. I hadn't even been aware I had a cousin.  
  
"Someone from your Dad's side, she's your age, I think." And she was leaving and I couldn't ask anymore questions.   
  
Great. Some unknown stranger was going to be intruding in my life. Just what I wanted. With a sigh I finished breakfast and grabbed my books, leaving for school.  
  
I watched the other ids walking by in groups, light footed and happy. No one said a word to me as I passed. I smiled hopefully, but to no avail.   
  
"Hey, Carolyn, did you do the reading for English?"  
  
Football hunt Parker Stillman was trailing along in his flashy red sports car when I arrived at the high school, walking through the parking lot to the building entrance.   
  
"Uh huh," I nodded.  
  
"So what was it all about?"  
  
I had to force myself to sigh with irritation. As far as he was concerned, I was just some nerd, he could grab easy answers off with a smile. I had thought once this could be my chance into their crowd. I could help them with their school work, they could get good grades and appreciate it, and I'd be thanked.  
  
How naive was I? "Basically its about these two families who hate each other, but the son from one falls in love with the daughter from the other. They try to be together, but things go wrong and they end up killing each other so their souls can be together in heaven." It was about as simple as I could make the plot of *Romeo* *and* *Juliet*.  
  
"That kind of sucks," Parker snorted, parking his car.   
  
"It's Shakespeare, it's a classic tragedy." I was appalled. Gorgeous as he may be, this guy probably couldn't add two and two together without some girl to do it for him.  
  
"That guy must have been seriously fucked," Parker said, tossing his letterman jacket over his shoulder and walking off.  
  
"What was he talking to you about?"  
  
I cringed, hearing the cold voice of Ruby Harman, best friend of Parker's girlfriend Branwen Redfern. Ruby was irritatingly gorgeous, with elfin features, crystal like eyes, perfect blonde hair. Now she was glaring at me as if I had told her she was wearing an outfit from last season. (How dramatic!)  
  
"The reading for English."  
  
I didn't know why Ruby did this. Every time she saw Parker or someone from her crowd talking to someone who wasn't, it was such a big deal. She must find out before Branwen did. Or if something was hideously wrong. Or whatever.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
"Good. Just remember your place." And Ruby sauntered off.  
  
A large silver-grey limo was pulling up outside the gates of the high school. Branwen Redfern stepped out, turning gracefully to wave at someone inside. Her crowd of admirers were waiting. Head held high and regal, Branwen walked through them, acknowledging those she liked, discarding the nobodies.   
  
Rich and gorgeous as a movie star, Branwen Redfern seemed to have it all. God, what I wouldn't give to be like her. Unfortunately, as I was about to learn, having your dreams come true could turn out to be your worst nightmare.  
  
* * * 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
I was approached after Branwen and her crowd had left b y one of the rare people almost considered a friend, Carline Mandrill. "Nothing," I said with a sigh. "Parker didn't bother to do the reading for English and Ruby was trying to make something out of nothing."  
  
Carline snorted. "Believe me, you're better off nowhere near that crowd."  
  
I didn't understand what Carline had against the popular girls. I knew she had a sister in that crowd, Marla, I'd always put it down to jealousy. I didn't bother asking or looking into what wasn't my business.  
  
"Whatever," I said. This type of thing made me feel even more like a looser. I spoke to these people at school, but only at school. They never invited me to parties, or movies, or even to the mall.   
  
I spent most of my time in a fantasy world inside my head, wondering what my life would be like if I was different. If I had something special to offer. I was a huge fan of the supernatural , I loved the idea of powerful beings out there, vampires, witches, were creatures. I adored things like Buffy, X-Files, Anita Blake, Anne Rice. That was what I wanted to be...the quick witted vampire hunter with gorgeous boyfriends, or the ancient powerful vampiress, beautiful and immortal.  
  
But just daydreams. I'm sure I wasn't the only one with fantasies like these. As fun as those were, no actual person was like a TV or book goddess. The only person who came close was Branwen Redfern. She seemed to have all those heroine like traits.  
  
"What's it like in that head of yours?"  
  
"Huh?" I linked, coming back to reality to find Carline and her friend Deanna smiling at me. I flushed, deeply embarrassed. This often happened, I got so lost in my daydreams I occasionally forgot reality existed. Was it any wonder I didn't have any real friends? "Not that interesting," I said, almost too quickly.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late for science,."  
  
Science was the one class I shared with Branwen, that and lunch, but we never sat anywhere near each other.  
  
"It's sickening, isn't it?"   
  
Branwen was sitting at the front of the room with her other best friend Juliet Blackthorn, the two of them seemed more interested in their hair and makeup, nails, what perfect people were concerned about. (Even *I* was getting bored with my endless daydreams and admiration of people I would never be. Don't give up on me yet, it gets better, I promise!)  
  
"So what's new with you?" Carline asked, when the teacher started yapping.  
  
"Well some cousin I've never heard of is supposed to be coming to stay next week."  
  
"I didn't know you had any cousins."  
  
"Me neither. Some girl from my Dad's side apparently."  
  
"Know anything else?"  
  
I shook my head. My dad never talked about his family, and neither did my mum of hers. I never questioned it, just accepting who we were. Now what was the deal with this cousin showing up out of the blue?  
  
My parents were less than thrilled with me; I knew that. My grades were okay, I was a steady B+ student, maybe slightly better at my more creative subjects. I was too much of a recluse, had no friends over, never been out on a date before. Maybe they hoped this cousin would help me see things differently, I don't know (or didn't at the time).  
  
"That sounds like fun."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Class was over in ten minutes, and Branwen had never even glanced my way. Oh crap, she was looking at me now for the first time ever. Immediately I ducked my head, embarrassed heat flushing up my face.  
  
"Just ignore her, she's not perfect," Carline's tone was angry. There was definitely jealousy there...and anger, maybe?  
  
Branwen was turning away now, whispering to Juliet, who looked at me and nodded. I dreaded to think what was going on.   
  
"Want to have lunch with me and Deanna?" Carline asked when class was over.  
  
I was suspicious. Okay, what was going on here? "Um, sure, thanks."  
  
"Take my advice," Carline said before she headed out the door. "You don't want anything to do with Branwen Redfern."  
  
I wanted to know why. Nothing Carline could say would change my mind. Telling me not to go near the popular crowd was just making me more curious. I should have listened, I should have accepted the friendship Carline was trying to offer. Of course, I didn't and got the shock of my life.  
  
* * * 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Diamond Abforth couldn't believe her misfortune. She had never expected it would turn out that she was half human, impure and tainted blood. Right from the moment she had been born, she had been trained and educated in the ways of the Night World and Circle Midnight witches, her mother had been a witch, and so proud to pass her knowledge onto Diamond. Her father had left when she was very small, and only now, had the truth come out that the deserter was human. Vermin, and so was she.   
  
There had been some sort of feud around the fact that her father's sister, also vermin, had married a Night Person, but they had raised their daughter as a human, she didn't quite understand all the fuss around this at the moment.  
  
All she knew was that whatever blow out had happened in the past had been resolved, and she was supposed to be spending the next few months living with this human vermin cousin of hers Carolyn. What a boring, ordinary name Diamond thought with disgust as she searched through Carolyn's room.  
  
Carolyn hadn't arrived home from school yet, and Diamond wouldn't be starting till tomorrow. With any luck, Diamond was hoping she would find a nice, handsome vampire who could be seduced into helping take care of that bit of bad blood inside her, and she could have the courage to face her Night People friends again.   
  
There was nothing of interest in Carolyn's draws or anything. Hundreds of books, icky vermin music CDs, some videos and a few DVDs, there seemed to be a definite theme to most of her stuff, it was all along the lines of the supernatural, this girl seemed fascinated by that world.   
  
Checking her computer, Diamond found at least twenty different files of various character profiles for something called RPGs that she didn't really quite understand, even looking at her Out-Look Express folder, she didn't get the concept of it. This girl was clearly yearning to be someone else, someone interesting, probably why all those profiles, mainly beautiful stunning vampires with gorgeous boyfriends, or witches with immense power, occasionally hard-as-nails vampire hunters.   
  
Bored already, Diamond turned off the computer, but an idea was starting to form in her mind. If she was going to be here the next couple of months with this very boring girl, she needed to make this girl more interesting.   
  
She already had a thought of what she could do. It was dangerous, that much she was certain of, but possible. She had never seen it done in action before, and the thought of being the first one to attempt was enough to cheer her up.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And Parker was actually *talking* to her. She should be *punished.*"  
  
Branwen Redfern sighed, almost wishing she could pull Ruby's tongue out. "So what? All she did was do his English homework for him, as if he could ever want an ordinary nobody girl compared to me." Everyone had this image of, her of this movie-like goddess, rich and beautiful and perfect, and a Night Person, privileged enough to even gain the name of Redfern. Smart as well, she might add. Can I say Mary-Sue any less? she thought. If only they knew the truth  
  
Branwen had an image to keep up, and as long as she kept up that image, everything seemed to fall into place for her. People liked something to admire, and she had fallen to being that person here.   
  
Ruby threw up her hands. "I do not understand you, sometimes," she snorted. "There are more than a few smart girls in *our* crowd who can do Parker's homework for him."  
  
Branwen didn't understand why Ruby was so pissed off. She seemed to have it in for almost any vermin who came near the Night People. Branwen had seen Carolyn Simmonds staring at her dreamily, and knew the girl was a nobody. Branwen was pretty certain Carolyn longed to be her more than anything.  
  
If everyone knew about me, no one would want to be me Branwen thought. But her image was everything. She would never be able to do what she did if that image was destroyed.   
  
"All right," she said. Class had ended and everyone was flooding for the cafeteria. Branwen took her time, making sure all her movements were soft and smooth, irresistible to watch. She and Ruby walked out the room, though the crowd of people waiting for them. "If you think she should be punished, what should we do to her?"  
  
Ruby smiled, tossing back her lion's mane of gold hair, exposing her perfect slender neck to at least two male vampires in the groupie crowd. She might as well have a T-shirt that said 'Come Bite Me' even though the vamps would never dare touch her. How boring and predictable these people are Branwen thought, making sure her disgust was perfectly hidden.   
  
"I think we should call Orion," Ruby said.   
  
Branwen had to force herself not to shudder. "Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Ruby insisted as they skimmed through the queue in the cafeteria and sat at their usual table. Sitting at their table was the usual crowd of perfect wealthy Night People.   
  
Two vampires, another witch and a shapeshifter. One of the vampires was Parker, who immediately hung his ape-like arm around her shoulders as if she were a piece of his property. The mean-spirited Chinese witch Mi-Chi Arlin hair the colour of fire, was eyeing Ruby suspiciously.   
  
"What'll be fun?" she asked. "I found a book of Forbidden Spells in my aunt's attic that I've just been *dying* to try out."  
  
Branwen didn't say anything, wondering why these people could get away with almost anything. Only two of them had parents on the Night World Council, she herself included.   
  
"You're insane," Ruby told Parker bluntly. "Why didn't you ask one of *us* about the reading for English?"  
  
The shapeshifter, a small but attractive red head with eerie black eyes, Raiden Keller, was snickering. "Oh please, and how many us actually *bother* with that crap?"  
  
"Those of us who want to graduate," the other vampire, Yasmine Mandril answered, tossing back her mass of curly chestnut hair. "What's the problem anyway?"  
  
"The problem is that vermin girl is not one of us, and nobody special, and can't take her eyes off us, so why not play a little game with her?" Ruby's lips had twisted in a nasty smile. "Branwen is going to call Orion for us."  
  
Parker glared at her jealously. Branwen just shrugged carelessly. "I don't know what the fuss about that guy is, he's no better than any of us just because he's got a couple of hundred years behind him."  
  
"He's dreamy," Mi-Chi said with a smile. "And Ruby does have a point."  
  
"It's Carolyn WhatsHerName isn't it? She can't seem to take her eyes off us, yet she never joins the hanger-on crowd," Raiden said. "So what's the plan, then?"  
  
As Ruby started telling them what they could do, Branwen was thinking what she could do to prevent anything stupid happen. She didn't want to bring Orion in to this, things had a nasty habit of going wrong, and innocent people tended to wind up dead when he was in town. Well I'll just have to bring in some reinforcements of my own she thought.   
  
* * * 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
By the time I got home my cousin Diamond had actually arrived. She had already occupied the couch and hogged the TV remote, and barely glanced at me as I came in.  
  
I shrugged, expecting as much, and headed up the stairs to my room, getting an extremely uncomfortable feeling as I entered. Great, so this girl had come into my life and had probably already gone through my stuff.  
  
My eyes rolled as I switched on my computer, deciding to lose myself on line for a while. The fun thing about being on line was I could be anyone I wanted to be, I did that so often I paid for my own internet connection, one of those once a month things so I could have one internet line and my parents could still have a phone line.   
  
"What's the point of all these things?"  
  
I cringed a little as I heard Diamond's voice behind me. She was peering over my shoulder at the screen, currently showing my green Yahoo email account.   
  
"Why is it green?"  
  
"The standard blue got boring," I answered, trying not to flush at the fact that the only email I ever received were usually group mails from various RPG lists and a few odd writing ones.   
  
"I still don't get it," Diamond shook her head, sitting on the bed. I turned to actually look at her. She was average height, with a slender build, her hair a shade of golden blond, with a hint of pale brown highlights, styled in corkscrew curls hanging to her shoulders. Her skin was a deep tan colour, her eyes a bright gem-like blue.  
  
She reminded me a little of Ruby, Branwen's bitchy friend. How come everyone I knew was so much prettier than me? It just wasn't fair. I closed down my account. What would I /talk/ to this girl about?  
  
She was waiting for me to answer the question about my obsession with RPGs. The fact was I was too embarrassed to admit the truth to anyone but myself. Certainly not to some cousin I hadn't even known existed before that morning.   
  
"You want to be someone else," she said, as if that was a perfectly reasonable thing to say.  
  
"You don't even know me," I said, annoyed at the fact that she could pin point my deepest desire being in my room for less than five minutes.   
  
"What's to know?" she said with a toss of that perfect curly hair. In a lot of the writing cliques and pages I looked at, girls who fit Diamond's description, and Ruby's, and Branwen's for that matter, perfect and pretty and loved by everyone, were known as Mary-Sues cause there seemed to be so many of them around.   
  
Yet what I didn't get was, if they were so common and clichéd, why people like me still wanted to be them.   
  
  
I wasn't sure I liked Diamond's snap judgement attitude. It wasn't just because she was right, she struck me as the type of person who did this to everyone. I stared at the blue carpet instead, I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes.  
  
"What if I said I could help you, get you what you really wanted?"   
  
That got my attention, I looked up at her. Okay, now she was really confusing me. One minute she seemed snappy and bitchy, and the next she was offering to help me with being popular. Or was I being too judgemental here?  
  
"How could you help me?" I asked. "You don't know the popular people at my school."  
  
Diamond snorted, walking over to the window, pausing to look out, not that there was much to see apart from a suburban street scene, houses, drives, cars and kids playing on street. "Is the most popular girl named Redfern, and her best friend Harman?"  
  
I blinked in surprise. "Yeah, Branwen Redfern and Ruby Harman, do you know them?"  
  
Diamond's shoulder's tensed a little when she heard me mention Branwen. "I know of Branwen Redfern, and she's the girl you really want to be?" She turned to look at me, clearly not understanding.  
  
If she were boring and ordinary like me, which she clearly wasn't, then she might be able to be clued in. I just shrugged and nodded.   
  
"What if I said it was possible for you to actually /be/ her, life her life."  
  
"I'd say there had to be some sort of catch," I answered, though she already had my attention. I was completely intrigued at the thought of being Branwen. I had wanted her life style, but Diamond was offering me the chance to /be/ her. "You mean like, switch bodies or something?"  
  
Diamond turned from the window, smiling oddly. "Something like that. The catch would be once you're Branwen, I'll need you to do something for me."  
  
I frowned, not exactly sure I liked the smug way she said that. "What are you, some kind of witch?"   
  
"Yes, actually," she said reasonably. "Deal?"  
  
"I guess." I just wish she had told me more about what I could be getting myself into when we actually did the spell.  
  
* * * 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
"And now they're talking about getting Orion in on this, it's totally crazy, and I really don't see what all the fuss is about," Branwen said, pacing around her room with the cordless phone pressed to her ear.  
  
If she could find something to distract Orion, then with any luck, nothing would happen to that poor clueless human girl Carolyn. Providing she got something to distract Ruby and the others as well. Ruby, unfortunately, was one of those annoying people, who, if they wanted something, it had to get done or nobody would hear the end of it.   
  
"So what do you want us to do about it?" her contact on the other line asked her.  
  
Branwen shrugged, not really sure. "I need something to keep Orion away from here, and something to keep Ruby occupied as well, though I don't particularly know what." She paused, standing in front of her walk-in closet, sorting through the array of expensive designer outfits trying to think of something to wear for going to the club later.   
  
Her contact was quiet for a minute or so. Branwen waited impatiently selecting a pair of purple leather pants and a metallic blue halter neck top. That would do. She tossed the outfit carelessly on the bed.   
  
"As far as Ruby is concerned, I guess we could try letting Wraith Redfern at her, from what I remember he's got issues with her anyway," the contact suggested.  
  
Branwen thought about it, deciding that Wraith was far more easier to deal with than Orion. Let Orion in and everyone Ruby didn't like would be dead by the end of the week. Wraith at least was a decent guy, he'd give Ruby what she needed to keep busy. "Yeah, okay, that'd be great. Just don't let him know I called him in. Thanks." She hung up.   
  
The problem with Wraith Redfern was you could never really be sure who's side he was on. He had an annoying habit of drifting, not really able to make his mind up. Generally he had always helped her out when Branwen and her contacts had asked him. She could trust her contacts to deal with Orion.  
  
Providing Ruby or someone else didn't call him or have some sort of contacts like I do she thought, turning on the shower in her private bathroom. Then again, Ruby wasn't that smart, so she shouldn't have to worry about that.  
  
* * *  
"And she actually bought the whole thing?" Valana snickered as she listened to Diamond's story. Valana had called Diamond's cell when Diamond hadn't shown up at school that day. Diamond had had to come up with some sort of reason as for why she was there.   
  
Now, after exploring the town herself, she had come up with an entire plan, all of which the idiotic human would do her dirty work and get caught without even knowing what she was up to.   
  
"Yeah." Diamond nodded, shaking her head in disgust. Human were so easy it was pathetic. But if all went according to plan, then they could dispose of Branwen Redfern, Carolyn and Parker Stillman all at once. With any luck they'd kill each other, while she just sat on the sidelines and watched.   
  
"So what did you tell the human to get past the magic thing?" Valana had stopped giggling, her tone now was actually serious. Valana had been Diamond's best friend for years, a Night World raised witch like Diamond, hadn't switched sides when the split had happened and remained loyal to Circle Midnight. Diamond hadn't told her about the reason she was doing this.   
  
As far as Valana knew, Diamond was just screwing around with these humans' minds for the hell of it, she knew nothing about their relations to her. For the time being, that was all Diamond needed. She didn't need to know the whole plan yet.  
  
"I didn't need to get around anything," Diamond said. "She's obsessed with the supernatural, just said you're a witch and I said yeah, I didn't need to tell her anything about where the power actually comes from. As long as it works."  
  
Valana was silent on the other end. Diamond peered out the door of her room. Carolyn's door was shut and whiny female singing could be heard from inside, her parents were downstairs watching the TV, with any luck, no one should be able to hear her. She closed the door and flopped across the bed.  
  
"Are you sure this is really a good idea? I know you hate Parker Stillman, but is a spell this risky really worth it?"  
  
"Yes," Diamond snapped. "That bastard deserves everything he gets, and now I have a change to get the revenge I deserve."   
  
"Just - just be careful. I gotta go, see you." Valana hung up almost too quickly for Diamond's liking. Diamond didn't get it. One minute she seemed to agree with Diamond and was all for the basic plan, now she was backing out? That wasn't like Valana at all. Well, whatever.  
  
Diamond smirked as she switched on her own TV, thinking how much fun she was going to have once she got going.  
  
* * * 


	6. Part6

Part 6  
  
Valana was still trying to accept the news that her best friend was half human. It was Diamond's stupid parent's fault for screwing up and breaking the law, and not telling Diamond right away. Diamond was one of the most vicious witches she had seen in a long time. She loved being a Night Person, now she was screwed up by all this.  
  
The human cousin should be something to play with, screw up and destroy, but Diamond was using the girl for vengeance. It was Valana's experience that revenge plans usually went wrong. Maybe that was just for her, but this whole body-switching thing wad dangerous.  
  
She would be throwing an unsuspecting human into a Night Person's body to do her dirty work. The plus side was obviously that Branwen would get blamed for everything. But it was still risky, Valana wasn't even sure if the spell would work.  
  
"You've been on La-La land all evening, what have you been smoking?"   
  
"Huh?" Valana had been so absorbed in her own thoughts she had forgotten she was supposed to be enjoying a night out with her friends.   
  
Fellow witch Yasmeen was snickering at her, along with her boyfriend vampire Kolobus, who was hanging all over her, his unwashed and messy black hair falling wildly around his head and in his eyes, was such a contrast to Yasmeen's sleek blond locks, in a neat and perfect perm. They made such an odd couple.   
  
"Heard from Diamond yet?" Kolobus asked, lighting a cigarette.  
  
Yasmeen glared at him, but he just ignored her. "How come she went AWOL on us?"  
  
Valana shrugged, tugging a strand of her own hair, which was long and straight and a deep coppery-red colour. The hard core dance music in the Black Iris club they were in was starting to annoy her. Usually she loved hanging out at Black Iris's, but at the moment she just wasn't in the mood for it.   
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't answer when I called," she lied. She had promised Diamond she wouldn't tell them anything. Yasmeen and Kolobus would be as shocked as she was, if the news got out, no one would even /look/ at Diamond if she ever came back.  
  
"Should we, like, look for her or something?" Kolobus asked, snuffing out his cigarette.  
  
"She might have run into difficulties," Yasmeen agreed, snuggling close to him and sipping her cocktail.   
  
Valana snorted. "Diamond can handle herself." She just hoped that was going to be true.  
  
* * * 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
The following morning when I went to school, I was in a much better mood that usual. Normally I hated dragging myself up and forcing myself into a place where I was nameless and would just pass through another boring day just like the one before.  
  
I could think about nothing else but the exchange. I wasn't sure I believed Diamond was a real witch. How else, though, would she be able to do what she had promised me she would do?  
  
She hadn't exactly been very talkative on what she wanted me to do when I became Branwen. I guessed I'd just have to wait and see. The waiting, of course, was the worst part of the whole thing.  
  
Diamond hadn't said when she would do the spell, or whatever it was she would do to make me switch bodies with Branwen. That thought made me a little nervous.  
  
As I sat in my classes, a faceless member of the crowd, I wondered how Branwen would cope being me. I didn't want her going through my private things. Then again, I guessed she wouldn't want me looking at hers. That part was touch and go really. I didn't have any real secrets that people would care about.   
  
I hadn't seen Diamond since that morning. I didn't know how she was coping with her new classes, and a bunch of new faces. I'd actually enjoy that, a chance to settle down somewhere different, where I could be someone else. I knew nothing about her life wherever she came from, so once again, I could only guess.  
  
"Did you realise your cousin is the biggest bitch in the world?"   
  
I was sitting alone in the cafeteria at lunch picking at a cheese and tomato sandwich when the shadow of Mi-Chi Arlin fell over me. She was glowering as if Diamond's attitude problem was /my/ fault. "What's that got to do with me?"  
  
"She's sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong," Mi-Chi said, her voice almost a hiss. "Maybe you should warn her against that."  
  
I could see some girls at a near by table whispering, a look of - well, almost like /fear/ in their eyes as Mi-Chi raged at me. I didn't see why people were so scared of her. So Mi-Chi looked like fire in flesh, big deal. "Why would I bother?" I was just curious to see where this was going.   
  
When I became Branwen I was going to have to be friends with people like Mi-Chi. It'd be interesting to know what made them tick.   
  
"Because something might just *happen* top your cousin." Mi-Chi's smile was nasty. "You wouldn't want that, now would you?"  
  
I just shrugged. "I don't even know her. Try threatening someone who cares."  
  
Mi-Chi just stared at me in disbelief. Then shook her head and stalked off with as much dignity as she could manage. I couldn't help smirking to myself.   
  
The other day I'd barely been able to say two words when Ruby had yelled at me for nothing. Now I was even developing something of an attitude. I was almost proud of myself.  
  
"You'd better be careful," one of the girls who'd been watching my exchange with Mi-Chi said as she and her friends stood up.  
  
"Why?" I asked.   
  
"Well, there's a rumour, the last girl who stood up to Ruby and Mi-Chi disappeared, and was never seen again," another girl said. The group left.  
  
I watched them go, my good mood disappearing. It was just a rumour. There was probably nothing more to it than that. Just a rumour.  
  
* * * 


	8. part 8

Part 8  
  
It seemed like a pretty outrageous plan. Wraith didn't understand why she would even bother trying to pull off something that would almost certainly back fire on her. But that was just Ruby Harman all over, thinking cause she had a well known name in the Night World she could get away with murder.  
  
All cause some innocent human had happened to know more about English homework than a snotty vampire friend of hers had. It so utterly absurd. He chuckled to himself dryly.   
  
Sitting in his car, on a hill top over looking the small town, he pondered what exactly he was going to do about Ruby. He was pretty sure Branwen would be there, how could he pull something off without the risk of blowing her cover?  
  
That was the problem stupid idiots like Ruby presented him with. He sighed heavily with annoyance, running a hand through his dark red hair, frowning out the windscreen.   
  
A witch had done a quick locating spell for him, Orion was still in Florida, it would take him some time to get to their small town in Maine. That at least, was a stroke of luck. Thank god Night Worlder's haven't managed to get the hang of teleporting yet he thought.   
  
Wraith found himself more concerned about the human girl, Carolyn than anything else. As long as someone made sure nothing would happen to her, and she didn't find out anything she didn't need to know.  
  
He got out the car, leaving it where it was to take a walk around the town. He paused outside a convenience store, thinking he spotted a familiar figure heading inside.   
  
He frowned, waiting around in a dark corner of the parking lot for her to come out. She just couldn't be who he thought she was. He felt a pit of dread opening in his stomach.  
  
This whole task was going to be complicated enough as it was, without -   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
That. Wraith forced himself to step out of the shadows, forcing his eyes to meet Diamond Abforth's. She was the last person he would have expected to see here. "I could ask you the same thing. "Old and kind of clichéd, maybe, but it seemed to suit the moment.   
  
"Staying with some cousins." She watched him cautiously.   
  
He just looked evenly back.   
  
"You're alone, I take it?"  
  
Wraith nodded. "I'm here on business."  
  
Diamond shrugged. "I guess I'll see you round then." And she walked off.  
  
Wraith stared after her, frowning. Okay, that had gone a hell of a lot better than he had expected. She was up to something. None of Branwen's contacts had ever mentioned that Diamond was in town.   
  
Which obviously meant they didn't know. Great he thought. Just another complication to sort out.  
  
* * * 


End file.
